


Redecoration

by Ethereaal



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Gen, October, One-Shot, fall - Freeform, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereaal/pseuds/Ethereaal
Summary: Caramel colours blend together,Autumn is finally here





	Redecoration

**Author's Note:**

> I love autumn :) I hope you do too. so I've decided to make this month a challenge: I'm gonna write one piece of writing everyday, to train myself and to have some fun ^-^ I think I'm already late today though, lol.
> 
> Oh, btw I found this wonderful youtube singer that just has the sweetest voice ever. I recommend listening to her (any of her songs) while reading this (or doing anything at all) c:  
> –> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV2ayIkWn-an2kj20CAOdCw
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own any characters. all rights belong to marvel studios.

A curse and a loud crash made you blink your eyes open. You slowly sit up and padded toward the door, trying to rub the sleep away from your eyes. What is your dear boyfriend up to now? 

You called from above the stairs as you made your way down. “What happened, Clint? Did little birdie fell from his tr—“ 

You stood still in your tracks, still on the edge of the staircase, to observe the house: fall leaves streamers crisscrossed around the room. A couple of fake pumpkins were propped on your dinner table, along with some glass bottles filled to the brim with mouth-watering candy corn. Strings of warm-toned fairy lights hang loosely on the wall. Polaroids of you and Clint clipped in between. 

As you stalked further into the living room, a sharp but sweet scent of pumpkin spice slipped into your senses, and you breathed in deeper, sucking in the savoury smell. The cushions on the couch had dashes of red, gold and orange. One of them had the word “fall” scribbled in hand-written calligraphy. The soft glow of candles cast all of this in a light halo. 

There in the middle—with a fallen ladder and piles of fairy lights—was the Bird Man himself, clutching his head as he let out a low groan. 

You chuckled and gave him your hand, “Still so clumsy.” Your eyes caught the light from outside reaching for him; stubby rectangles stretched and painted themselves across his face. He looked ridiculously cute. 

“Only for you,” Clint took the hand, grinning wildly.

“Well, are you going to explain what’s all this?” You gestured to the room. You weren’t mad, more like surprised. It wasn’t unusual for Clint to do outrageous things—he is Clint—but why? Autumn certainly wasn’t his favourite season, and he has never even done all this for a season before. 

“Do you not like it?” His voice suddenly nervous, “I can change it if you like, or I could—“ 

You laughed out loud, “Clint, stop. I can tell you I absolutely  _love_  what you have done here. But,” he sucked in a breath, “why though? I mean why did you do this?” 

Clint visibly relaxed. “Well duh, it’s for you,” he replied nonchalantly. 

You blinked. He took the time and money to search and buy  _all of this_. Then he had to wake up early in the morning, arrange it, at the same time being careful not to wake you up—just for you? 

Shocked and confused, you stammered, “I… Well, I don’t really… really know how to react.” You ended with a small laugh. You still weren’t used to his huge gestures, even when into six months of dating. You don’t expect people to do things for you; that is how it is. 

“Just say you love it,” he stepped forward to take your hands into his, a cheeky smile on his lips. 

“Okay,” you wrapped your arms around him, “I love it." 

You then leaned back, mouth already opened to ask about breakfast when you glanced at the windows, you frowned. Clint noticed your stare and smirked, guiding you to the door. 

"You didn’t think I’d forget about the outside did you?" 

A look of wonder made itself onto your face as you peered out; it was breathtaking: the trees were finally shedding their overdue coat. The last of the green colours were clinging on like spiders on their webs. You watched, transfixed, as leaves pirouetted down as if the crisp breeze had woken them up, requested one last wistful dance before tumbling down to pile into a vibrant carpet.

Looping the branches, were more fairy lights. Their glow faint in the morning sun. More leaves were scattered along the small path that connects to the sidewalk. There were more pumpkins dotted here and there; some were made from curving sticks to form a pumpkin shape. Two fake crows sat idly on them, gazing at you with black, beady eyes. Tall candles perched inside lanterns that were just as big. You could imagine lighting this all up at night. 

Along the fences were pots and pots of—wait, were those— 

"Yep, (favourite flowers)." 

You whipped around to a grinning Clint. How did he know? You had mentioned about your favourite flowers only twice before, in no way would he actually remember it. Would he? 

"Well, I’m anything if not a considerate boyfriend,” he smirked proudly, “you’re thinking out loud." 

But you still stood there, mouth agape and body stiff. 

He started to scratch uneasily at the back of his neck, "You know, I can always change things if you don’t like it. I mean, it might cost more, but like, I really don’t mind so—" 

You shut him up immediately with a kiss. You could feel he loosen up, as his hands slid down to your waist. 

"I love it,” you said softly. “No, I love  _you_." 

Clint beamed, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You know, I’m starting to think that this is my favourite season too.” 


End file.
